1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video data conversion method, associated device and a smart TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continual developments of video technologies, three-dimensional (3D) user interface (UI) smart TVs are becoming one mainstream that offers users with increasingly ideal TV operation experiences. However, although a common 3D UI smart TV appears to have a more sophisticated interface, it essentially utilizes a conventional static mapping method. Further, the playback of video and programs on the 3D UI smart TV also inherits a prior two-dimensional (2D) display method in a way that the static maps and the video data are not at all correlated.